mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami no Baroque
Yami no Baroque (闇バロック) is the Black Beauty Sisters' second image song. It is given to them by Mikeru and its first appearance was in "That Horizon". However the song was never fully sang until in the episode "Confused Heart" during its last appearance. Japanese Pronunciation Lyrics Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Yukkuri to mezameteku Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni idakare Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru Yukkuri to mukatte iru Owari no toki o iwaou Koori no bishou tatae shinju o hai ni shite Aa.. tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Tozasareta rakuen.. Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa o shiru Atenonai kanashimi ga kokoro o kudaku mae ni Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai o mezashi tomo ni yukou.. Japanese Kanji Lyrics 光閉ざす　BAROQUE-バロック-　美しきノイズとなれ 黒い罠のささやき　揺りかごで　永遠に眠れ ゆっくりと　めざめてく 内なる心の影よ 真紅のバラを飾り　真珠を凍らせて さあ･･ともに　願いを一つにして 大いなる暗黒に　身をゆだねて 心盗む　BAROQUE-バロック-　マイナスの波に抱かれ 信じていた世界は　一瞬で　音もなく消える ゆっくりと　向かっている 終わり-coda-の時を　祝おう 氷の微笑たたえ　真珠を灰にして ああ･･　友よ。　希望の光あれば 滲みだす　絶望というオマージュ 光閉ざす　BAROQUE-バロック-　美しきノイズとなれ 黒い罠のささやき　揺りかごで　永遠に眠れ 閉ざされた楽園･･ さあ･･ともに　願いを一つにして 大いなる暗黒に　身をゆだねて 変わり果てた世界で　運命の脆さを知る あてのない悲しみが　心を　砕く前に 光閉ざす　BAROQUE-バロック-　美しきノイズとなれ 黒い罠のささやく　未来を目指し　ともにゆこう･･ English Translation Lyrics A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise, that makes you listen The whisper of our dark trap cradles you, so sleep forever. Slowly awakening Are the shadows of our hearts The crimson roses become decorations that force pearls to freeze over. Now, together your wishes will all become one. Surrender yourself to the great darkness. This heart-stealing baroque is embraced by the waves of negativity The world you believed in disappears in a single moment. Slowly headed this way, Is the final coda, which we shall celebrate. Show praise towards an icy smile, and pearls will turn into ash. Ah...my friends. If you have any rays of hope That just pays homage to the despair you ooze. A baroque that shuts out light becomes beautiful noise, that makes you listen The whisper of our dark trap cradles you,so sleep forever. A Paradise is sealed away... Now, together your wishes will all become one. Surrender yourself to the great darkness. In a completely changed world, you can understand the fragility of fate. Before sorrow and hopelessness crush your heart. A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise. That make you listen The whishper of this dark trap craddles you: together, with it, let's aim for the future... Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 沒有光的世界巴洛克，變成動人的那美妙聲音。 黑暗陷阱中的秘密聲音，沉睡搖籃中一直到永遠不醒。 看慢慢地沉睡中甦醒，內心深處隱藏的漆黑影子。 燃燒鮮紅色玫瑰照亮你，喝下真珠給我力量。 來吧朋友們，讓我們將願望合而為一。 在那無邊際，黑暗裡將自己全交託給你。 偷走我的心那巴洛克，被洶湧波浪圍繞在胸懷中。 曾經相信的美麗世界，在那一瞬間，像聲音消失無影蹤。 看慢慢地向前方邁進，為最終時刻來臨齊聲歡呼。 充滿冰冷的微笑沒有光，就將真珠，變成灰燼。 來吧朋友們，如果有希望的光在前方。 讓我們唱出，那首叫絕望的美麗讚歌。 沒有光的世界巴洛克，變成動人的那美妙聲音。 黑暗陷阱中的秘密聲音，沉睡搖籃中一直到永遠不醒。 不再出現的奇幻樂園。 來吧朋友們，如果有希望的光在前方。 讓我們唱出，那首叫絕望的美麗讚歌。 在變換萬千永遠的世界，看到命運最脆弱的一面。 掉落在無底的悲傷時刻，黯淡無色完全醒最直接。 沒有光的世界巴洛克，變成動人的那美妙聲音。 黑暗陷阱中的秘密聲音，朝向未來向前進，讓我們一起。 Taiwanese Mandarin Translation A world without light baroque, becomes that wonderful sound. A mysterious sound in the dark trap, fall asleep forever in the cradle. Watch as you slowly arise from your deep sleep, a black shadow hidden deep inside your heart. Burn the bright red roses to illuminate yourself, drink down the pearls, give us power. Come on, our friends. Let us combine our wishes into one. Near that infinite border, in the darkness we completely give ourselves to you. The baroque that steals my heart, your chest surrounded by the raging waves. The beautiful world that you once believed in, just in that second, disappears like a sound without a trace. Watch as it slowly approaches us, cheering for us in the final moment. Using an icy smile without light, and turns the pearls into dust. Come on, our friends. If you have a ray of hope in front of you , let us sing, that beautiful song called despair. A world without light baroque, becomes that wonderful sound. A mysterious sound in the dark trap, fall asleep forever in the cradle. A fantasy paradise that won't appear again. If you have a ray of hope in front of you , let us sing, that beautiful song called despair. In this world where thousands of changes happen, you can witness the most fragile aspect of fate. Falling into the bottomless pit of sadness, bland and colourless feelings awakens you directly. A world without light baroque, becomes that wonderful sound. A mysterious sound in the dark trap, head towards the future and come with us. Korean Lyrics 어둠을 부르는 바로크 소음이 되어 세상에 퍼지리 귓가에 맴도는 속삭임 끝없이 깊은 덫으로 나를 유혹해 깨어나라 달도 없는 밤 마음속의 검은 그림자여 새빨간 장미를 안고서 진주를 얼려버려라 자- 모두가 단 하나의 소원만을 빌어어두운마음 그 깊은 곳에 몸을 내던지리 마음을 삼키는 바로크 파도가 되어 내몸을 휩쓸고 나를 둘러싼 이세상은 단 한순간에 꿈처럼 사라져 가리 자 일어나 잔을 들어라 세상의 끝을 위해 축배하라 얼음같은 미소를 띄우며 진주를 태워버리자 아~ 친구여 빛을 잃은 희망을 짓밟고 넘쳐 흐르는 절망의 이 세상을 지배하리 마음의 삼키는 바로크 파도가 되어 내몸을 휩쓸고 나를 둘러싼 이세상을 끝없이 깊은 덫으로 나를 유혹해 무너져버린 문의 낙원 자~ 모두가 단하나의 소원만을 빌어 어둠운 암흑 그 깊은 곳에 몸을 내던지리 끝없이 변하는 세상에서 깨지기 쉬운 운명을 깨닫고 한 없이 깊은 이 슬픈 감정 우리의 마음 가득히 채우네 어둠의 부르는 바로크 소음이 되어 세상에 퍼지리 귓가에 맴도는 속삭임 너와 미랠 향해 떠날라하네﻿ Greek Lyrics Μια σκιά τώρα σβήνει το φως, σκοτάδι παντού, καμία ελπίδα πια. Μαύρος κατάντησε κι ο ουρανός, κοιμήσου λοιπόν, αιώνια ζάλη γλυκιά. Μες στην καρδιά ξυπνά μια σκιά, περίμενα χρόνια ν'ανθήσει ξανά. Λουλούδι μικρό που μαράθηκε σαν όνειρο που χάθηκε. Μην προσπαθείς να βρεις την ελπίδα ή να βρεις το φως. Να παραδοθείς, το μαύρο σκοτάδι θα είναι ο αρχηγός. ΄Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, μια μαύρη σιωπή ραγίζει την κάθε καρδιά !!! Γονατιστή θα παραδοθείς, αυτό είναι τώρα το τέλος σου. Το μαργαριτάρι θα κάψουμε, στο αιώνιο πυρ θα κάψουμε. Κάθε χαρά θα γίνεται θλίψη μες στην καρδιά. Και μόνο η φωτιά θα καίει, θα διώχνει ελπίδες μακριά !!! Μια σκιά τώρα σβήνει το φως, σκοτάδι παντού, καμία ελπίδα πια. Μαύρος κατάντησε κι ουρανός, κοιμήσου λοιπόν, αιώνια ζάλη γλυκιά !!! Παραδόσου λοιπόν στη σκιά !!! Μην προσπαθείς να βρεις την ελπίδα ή να βρεις το φως. Να παραδοθείς, το μαύρο σκοτάδι θα είναι ο αρχηγός. ’Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, μια μαύρη σιωπή ραγίζει την κάθε καρδιά... ΄Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, δεν έχεις επιλογή, παραδόσου λοιπόν !!! Hebrew Lyrics Gam hamash hasahor sheyored, hofeh at azmo lezlil nifla col cah, kol lahisha shel malkodet cara, otephet otha, atzom at ineha tishan! Mitorerim, besheket ahshav, tzlalim afelim milibeino hacar, pirhei haokyanos ahshav porhim, hem makpiim, at col hapninim, Az cshetiro, shecol mishalot libhem yiitgashmo, veaz gam atem, takdisho lahosheh at col nismathem! Shov hamash hasahor sheyored, lockeah aleav anrgia afela, vehaolam shehaya lebitha, lelo hatrae, ahshav nelam lelo col! Hoe ahshav nelam beshecet! Hebrew Translation The black curtain which is falling, too, turns itself into such a wonderful sound. Every whisper of a cold trap, wraps you, close your eyes, sleep. Waking up, quietly now, dark shadows from our cold heart. The flowers of the ocean are now blooming, they freeze all of the pearls. Then, when you'll see. That all of your wishes will come true. And then, you will, too, dedicate your souls to the darkness. The black curtain which is falling, again, takes dark energy to himself. And the world which was your home, without a warning, disappeared now without any sound... It disappears now, quietly. Spanish Lyrics La sombra llega, se apaga la luz el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud la negra trampa me llama y vendré descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duermete. Con lentitud y en mi corazón despierta una sombra que siempre esperé la rosa tan roja podrás quemar la perla hoy aquí debe ver vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad y ya rindete, entrega tu alma a la oscuridad. lo envuelve todo, metálico son que ciega tu ser, que nubla tu razón desaparece ese mundo en que crees en un segundo, tan sólo silencio ya es celebra que ya es hora poner fin a todo y concluir y con la sonrisa más gelida, la perla a cenizas reducir si hay una luz de fe y esperanza en tu corazón '''se va a convertir en algo '''llamado desesperación. La sombra llega, se apaga la luz el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud la negra trampa me llama y vendré descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duermete ven al paraíso confinado. Si hay una luz de fe y esperanza en tu corazón se va a convertir en algo llamado desesperación De negro barroco hoy te vestirás la nana letal ahora escucharás pronto tu espíritu se va a fundir con el sopor de olas al morir. Lo envuelve todo, metálico son que ciega tu ser, que nubla tu razón desaparece ese mundo en que crees ''en un segundo ya ves, ''que cae a mis pies. French Lyrics On danse, on chante, Regardez comme on brille Faites bien attention Ne vous approchez pas trop Là, sur la scène, on chante, on improvise Nos âmes ne font qu'une Nos deux voix sont à l'unisson Nous sommes vos cauchemards Nous sommes votre angoisse Quand vous criez il est déjà trop tard Là dans la nuit noire et quoi qu'on y fasse Nous vous jeterons un sort efficace Vous finirez par nous aimer bien plus fort que jamais Tous nos maléfices vous transperceront d'un accord parfait On danse, on chante Regardez comme on brille Faites bien attention Ne vous approchez pas trop Là, sur la scène, on chante, on improvise Nos âmes ne font qu'une Nos deux voix sont à l'unisson Nous n'avons pas peur Nous sommes la terreur Nous allons bientôt vous ensorceller Rien ne pourras jamais nous arrêter Frayeur, ténébres sont notre métier Si vous restez Vos rêves les plus noires seront vérité Aux portes de l'enfer Nous vous méneront si vous le voulez On danse, on chante Regardez comme on brille Faites bien attention Ne vous approchez pas trop Là, sur la scène, on chante, on improvise Nos âmes ne font qu'une Nos deux voix sont à l'unisson Nous seront unies à jamais Vous finirez par nous aimer bien plus fort que jamais Tous nos maléfices vous transperceront d'un accord parfait Si tu nous suit en ne répondant rien Tu ne sauras plus ce qui est mal ou bien Là, sur la scène, nos deux voix t'ensorcellent On est divines, nos pouvoirs t'emerveilles Rien ne pourras jamais nous arrêter Nous avons en nous la force et la fierté Regarde-nous personne ne nous défie Et si jamais tu essaies Prends garde à ta vie Serbian Lyrics Kakvu to moć bi da dobiješ ti? Za nju moraš se grubo boriti Ne treba dobri da budemo svi Za odabrani tim sada igramo mi.... Neka deluje da treba ti vek,Da osveta polako čuje se tek Strpljivo čekaj da dođe dan U mraku će se roditi san... Da,najzad će sve najgore misli da množe se I polako će da prave se pakosti strašne i zle Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Neka deluje da treba ti vek, Da osveta polako čuje se tek Strpljivo čekaj da dođe dan U mraku će se roditi san... Da,najzad će sve najgore misli da množe se I polako će da prave se pakosti strašne i zle Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Da,najzad će sve najgore misli da množe se I polako će da prave se pakosti strašne i zle Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Portuguese Lyrics Na sombra negra não existe a luz Soa bem melhor, no escuro da solidão Largo um sorriso, sinistro olhar Encanto a razão e tu nunca vais acordar... Nascem devagar, sem cor e emoção As sombras que nascem no meu coração Coberto de rosas, o mar vai ficar Pintando de negro a pérola do mar Vais desejar... Encontrar a alma que roubei de ti Sim, eu senti... O lado mais tétrico dentro de mim Na sombra negra eu vou dominar Soa bem melhor, ouvir o suplicar Largo um sorriso e o mundo é meu Encanto a razão Brilhando no escuro do céu Portuguese Translation In the dark shadow, there is no light It sounds much better, in the dark loneliness I give a smile, sinister look I charm the reason and you will never wake up... Born slowly, without colour or emotion The shadows that awake from my heart Covered in roses, the sea will be Painting red the pearl of the ocean You will wish... To find the soul I stole from you Yes, I felt... The most lurid side within me In the black shadow I will dominate It sounds much better, listening to the beg I give a smile and the world is mine I charm the reason Shining in the dark sky Videos Instrumetal Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Sheshe's Songs Category:Mimi's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Season 2 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer